As the Wind Tears
by Reask the Patient
Summary: After an attack on Naruto, the source of his anguish decides to change things for the better. Bloodline Naruto. Undecided for pairings. Poll details inside. I do not own Naruto and i will inform of any themes i own
1. Chapter 1

Konoha 5 years after the Kyubi attack

It was a peaceful day in the Hidden Leaf, as the citizens were gearing up for the Kyubi festival that night. They would celebrate the defeat of the Kyubi and honor the death of their Yondaime Hokage with a fair in his honor and a memorial service at his gravesite. All of the citizens were happy as they prepared for the festival. All except one five-year old boy.

Naruto woke up this morning and found himself not in his home, but tied up in a basement that he couldn't recognize. There was a blindfold over his eyes so the only things he could perceive was the smell of mold and the low hum of a single light bulb. When he heard a door open he began to yell for help, but was met instead with a hard blow to his ribcage.

"Don't worry demon, you won't die just yet." The voice sounded male as it taunted him. Moments later, he received another strong strike, this time to his head. "We have to make sure everyone can see us finish the 4th's job."

"Can you please let me go? I didn't do anything wrong to you, why would you want to hurt me?" Naruto cried out, tears leaking under the blindfold.

The voice laughed at the statement. Through the laughter, Naruto could hear him picking up a metal container. "You hurt the entire village those years ago and yet you cry innocence." Naruto felt him dump the liquid contents of the container and was hit with the strong scent of kerosene. "You burned over half the village that night, so I think it would be poetic justice to burn you alive."

Naruto cried out as the sadistic man continued to douse him with the fluid.

_At Night during the festival_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was finishing up the day's paperwork when he noticed something off. The entire day, Naruto had not shown up at his office. It had become a habit that each day, Naruto would visit the elder shinobi and ask about his old war stories. Feeling nervous, he called in his Anbu guard. Not a second after, four figures appeared from the shadows, each disguised with and animal mask.

"Good evening Anbu, can any of you inform me of young Naruto's whereabouts?"

The Anbu with a cat mask amongst them spoke first. "Hokage-sama, our patrols have seen no sign of the boy." At that note, Weasel voiced his concern on the matter. "Hokage-sama, I may be quick to judge, but since we have seen no sign of Naruto, we should attempt to locate him immediately considering what day it is."

Hiruzen nodded in approval before issuing out commands. "Neko, Bear, Go to his apartment and see if you can find a clue to where he is. Inu, Weasel, you two come with me. If I am right, then he may be in a danger he cannot avoid." Almost immediately, the occupants of the office vanished to their respective tasks.

While this was going on, Naruto was waking up to rocks being thrown at him. Noticing that his blindfold was off, he saw that he was surrounded by the villagers and tied to a post in the middle of a field. Looking down, he saw a large amount of firewood at the base of the post and some ninja covering it with fuel. The pungent odor of fuel filled his nostrils. The villagers tied him up with strong ninja wire and were throwing an assortment of objects at him. From rotten food and dirt clumps, to rocks, glass, kunai and shurikin. He was pelted with these projectiles repeatedly, each time noticing that the lethal weapons were missing his vitals. His golden blond hair was caked in his blood and various rotting foods. His tan skin was riddled with bruises and cuts. His deep-blue eyes were stricken with fear as he saw a shinobi hold a torch over the tinder before dropping it and setting the pyre ablaze.

The Sandaime Hokage arrived at the scene to see the villagers cheering and dancing to the sound of a child being burned alive. Before he let his rage consume him, he ordered his Anbu to put out the fire and recover Naruto from the blaze. The dog masked ninja let loose a powerful water jutsu before his partner grabbed the blond boy from the pit. Looking at young Naruto, you could only tell it was him by the whisker marks on his cheeks. His hair had burned to a few small tuffs, and his body was covered with second and third degree burns. They began rushing to the hospital without noticing the red chakra slowly enveloping the boy as they ran.

Back with the Hokage. He was so enveloped in anger that he did not notice the chunin that walked up to him. The young shinobi was relaying to his Hokage on how they finished off the demon with a slight slur to his voice. Before he could say anything else, a kunai was embedded into his skull. When the villagers looked to their Hokage, they saw the caring eyes of Sarutobi Hiruzen filled with disgust and rage.

Minutes after the chunin was killed. Hiruzen was standing in the field that was moments before full of his villagers and ninja. Now it was the aftermath of a massacre. Those who had taken part in their celebration of burning the Kyubi incarnate were now only recognizable as the remains of human bodies. The Sandaime Hokage was covered in the blood of his victims and silently crying over his fault. If he were a few minutes quicker, then he wouldn't have failed.

_At the Hospital_

The ICU was in panic at the newest patient brought in. A few of the nurses and doctors were knocked out on the floor while the hospital staff attempted to heal the young Naruto. Most of the time, if a patient came in with such wounds as he did, they would simply give him pain medication and let them drift away, but this was a different type of patient. Burn wounds were slowly healing before their eyes and revealed many broken bones and ligaments. The most they had to do was to keep his heart rate stable as he healed himself, but the doctors were doing everything in their power to help him recover faster. All the time, three Sharingan eyes hidden in the shadows were watching them. The eyes would follow any movement that came near the boy, and when a doctor or nurse tried to harm Naruto, they would be knocked out without notice. When the fifth person dropped, they did their best to patch him up as quickly as possible.

The Third Hokage arrived at the hospital a few hours after Naruto had been escorted. The bloody robes he wore before, replaced with a fresh set. But the sadness and the anger in his eyes had not left. He walked up to the receptionist desk and was immediately escorted to Naruto's room. When he entered the room he sat down beside the young boy's bed and patiently waited for him to wake up.

_The Next Morning_

Naruto opened his eyes to a white ceiling and realized that he was in the hospital. He had a flashback to the night before and began screaming. Immediately, Hiruzen was woken up from the chair beside him and tried to calm him down. The doctors had to come in and give him a sedative before he fell back into a calm sleep. Hiruzen realized that the wounds the villagers inflicted had mentally scarred the boy. Knowing what to do next he called in one of his Anbu. "Bear, I need you to get me Inoichi Yamanaka and tell him that it's urgent." The masked shinobi nodded and vanished to complete his task. While that was going on, a much different scene was happening inside of young Naruto's head.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto found himself in a cold sewer. The water reached his ankles and the area was built like a maze. His injuries were gone, but he knew that they were somehow there. Without knowing, he began to drift down the halls. Turning randomly, you would think that he was purposefully losing himself in the maze, yet he felt something drawing him along this particular path.

At one turn, he found a large room. The ceiling reached up as tall as the Hokage monument and was as wide as the Hokage's building. He saw several giant poles making a gate that divided the room. On the center pole was a tag that read Seal.

Looking into the cage, he tried to make out what could be back there, until a large pair of eyes stared back at him. The eyes were blood red with a vertical slit for a pupil, and he could see not only resentment, but also sadness within the eyes.

"**It's not polite to stare young one."** A deep voice emanated from the cage and suddenly he could see what being the large eyes belonged to. In the cage was a giant fox the size of a mountain. It's fur a burnt orange with nine orange tails with black tips swishing behind it. Hearing the voice startled Naruto and made him stumble back towards the furthest wall.

The fox squinted for a moment before speaking again. **"Come closer little one. I would like to see the face of my vessel clearly."**

"Who are you? Where are we? What happened to me?" Naruto spoke with fear in his voice, and curled into a ball next to the wall he leaned against.

The fox rested its head on the wet floor and gave a small smile to the boy. **"Quite a inquisitive one aren't you? Don't worry, you are fine right now. The savages that could be called your villagers and was admitted to the hospital for serious burns attacked you. Luckily, I have been healing you since it happened. As for where we are, we are inside your mind, since this is the only way I am able to talk to you face to face. As for who I am? I am known as the Kyubi no Yoko. The demon that attacked your village five years ago. But you, little one, may refer to me as Kura."**

Naruto stared in disbelief for a moment but slowly walked towards the cage again to look at Kura better. "If you are the Kyubi, then how are you here? I thought the Yondaime killed you?"

Kura began to chuckle, which to Naruto sounded like thunder. **"The Yondaime couldn't kill me. I can be considered as just a corporeal mass of chakra. The only way to get rid of chakra is to either use it, or seal it. Since he couldn't very well use up my essence, he took the skills he had as a fuinjutsu master to seal me into the only newborn child he could readily find. And that would be you kit."**

Naruto stared at the large fox for a minute more. "Did you say that you healed me from the attack?" Kura smiled and nodded in response. Naruto then did what most would consider an idiotic move. He walked inside the cage and hugged the Kyubi's paw. "Thank you Kura-san."

Kura blinked at the action. If he wanted to, he could take over Naruto's body by eating him here since he was in the cage, yet the kid paid no mind and continued to hug his paw. **"You surprise me you know that kit?"** Naruto backed away and gave the fox a mischievous smile. "Is there anything I can do for you Kura-san? I know you didn't ask to be sealed into me, so I should try and make it comfortable for you here."

The fox stood up to think about it, showing Naruto his impressive height. **"I'll only ask for two things here kit. First, if you remove a tiny corner of my seal, I will be linked to your senses and we can communicate by thinking instead of coming here from now on. Although I wouldn't mind if you came every once in a while to chat. Second, I would like to change the landscape a bit to something more open. Just so I can get some breathing room. If you can do that, I will come up with something for you."**

He didn't need to say anymore, as Naruto walked to the seal and ripped off the upper right corner. And almost instantly, the sewer mindscape changed into a gigantic field with a mountain range in the distance, a river with a waterfall, and a gigantic forest. Looking around, Kura nodded in approval. **"Not bad kit. I guess I have something special for you. I did some research into your past and found an interesting genetic trait that I can unlock for you."**

Naruto cocked his head to the side and looked at him with a confused face. "Genetic trait?"

Kura realized that Naruto had no idea on the basics of genetics. **"Simply put, it is an old bloodline limit, like the Senju Mokuton ability, or the Hyugga's Byakugan. Yours however, is called YousoSaiken."**

Naruto became hyper at the thought of his own bloodline ability. "So what does my bloodline allow me to do? Is it really cool?" Kura laughed at his enthusiasm. **"Your bloodline is very cool. However, it is a little complicated, so I need you to pay attention."** At that note, Naruto stopped jumping around and sat on the ground patiently. **"Good. Now here is a brief rundown. Every Shinobi has an elemental affinity. For example, yours is Wind. This means you are better suited to use wind jutsu and wind chakra than the other five elements. However, ninja are also able to develop secondary affinities. While not as strong as their primary affinity, they can enhance it and practice it to the point of proficiency. You are able to capitalize on that because your bloodline allows you to use the sub elements of your primary and secondary affinities."**

Naruto beamed at the thought. "Does that mean I can use a cool element like wood?"

"**No, you can't use wood. What this means is that you can only use the sub element when you combine your primary affinity with your secondary. This leaves you open to use Ice, Swift, Scorch, Sand, and Crystal release. But you can only use these when you are proficient enough with your secondary element. Even then I cannot guarantee that you could use all five, since ninja that are able to use all the elements are far and few between."** Kura finished and gave a bit of encouragement. **"Despite only being able to use a one or two sub elements, that can still gives you a major advantage over other ninja. Most don't really plan to combat a sub element, and if you work hard and can use two with proficiency, you can become a major threat."**

"So if I train really hard on my elements, I can become really strong?" Naruto spoke with confidence. Kurama looked to the boy and smiled at the child in front of him. **'A drive to succeed hopefully can make him strong enough to face what is ahead.'**

"**You can become strong. However I do have one request from you. I did not attack your village intentionally. I was put under a very powerful genjutsu that made me follow one man's will. I would like you to help me defeat this man one day. And with that request, I will offer you my chakra whenever you need it."** The fox then lifted his paw and extended one claw to the boy. **"Shake on it?"**

Naruto thought for a moment, then grabbed the very tip of the claw. "Deal."

Kura smiled before commenting. **"I think the Sandaime wants to talk with you now. You can tell him everything except your bloodline for now, I would suggest though you ask him if you can train to be a ninja."**

"Ok, see ya later Kura-san." Naruto then faded from his mindscape, leaving the giant fox to go see what his new prison was like.

_Back at the hospital_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and noticed the pain had disappeared. He looked to his side and saw the Sandaime Hokage looking at him with a warm smile. "It's good to see you awake Naruto-kun. I hope you feel better."

Naruto smiled at the old man. "I sure do Jiji, and do I have some news for you."

Hiruzen noticed the look in Naruto's eyes and realized that there would be a lot more chaos in the future for him. "I guess you do, but that will have to wait. You can tell me everything after you are discharged from the hospital." Just then the door opened to reveal Hiruzen's personal doctor, Kabusa Yakushi. "I have good news on that to Hokage. His injuries are completely healed and I can clear him to leave right now if you want."

Sarutobi looked to Naruto and saw the enthusiasm in the young boy's smile. "I will allow it. Let's continue the discussion in my office Naruto." Naruto smiled and rushed to grab his clothes sitting on the other side of the room. He changed quickly and he walked with the Hokage towards his office.

On their way to the Hokage tower, Naruto noticed the number of people glaring at him. Those however were quickly stopped when the Hokage glared back. While they walked Naruto waved to the Anbu that were following them from the shadows, making Hiruzen wonder about the stealth training that his Anbu undergo.

At the Tower, they made their way into the Hokage office. Naruto took a seat in front of the Hokage's desk, while Hiruzen sat in his chair. "So Naruto. Care to tell me what the news is?" Naruto then began explaining everything to the Hokage. About Kura, and the man that forced him to attack the village, omitting the part about his bloodline, as he wanted a secret. At the end, Hiruzen was astounded at the kindness that was displayed to Naruto by the Kyubi. He continued to think on what the council would do about it when Naruto interrupted his thoughts. "Jiji, can I become a ninja?"

The Sandaime smiled at the boy. "You can, but might I ask why you want to be a ninja?"

Naruto smiled back to the Hokage. "I want to be a ninja so I can change the village for the better. I also want to help my friend achieve his ambition."

Sarutobi thought about his reason for a moment, and realized that he wanted nothing but well for the village and it's inhabitants. "Very well, next year you will be enrolled in our academy. Do you need anything else?"

Naruto consulted the fox for a brief moment before replying. "Kura says I should get an early start. He wants me to study chakra control, anatomy, physics, tactics, and marksmanship. He says I will need a set of chakra weights, some training kunai and shuriken, and some different training clothes."

Hiruzen realized that Kura was trying to mold him into a well-rounded shinobi and agreed with the plan. "We can go shopping for the equipment in a little bit, for the meanwhile, why don't you help me with this paperwork?"

They spent up until the afternoon finishing the Kage's paperwork while Naruto learned about how to run the village from the Hokage. They finished it all at 2:00 and left the building to go to the market. Hiruzen lead Naruto through the crowd until they reached a weapon shop by the name of the Balanced Blade. Entering the shop, Naruto was amazed at the different weapons and clothes that were in the store. He quickly ran back to the clothing section while Hiruzen caught up with his old friend that ran the store.

Naruto began sieving through the clothing and grabbed a few short-sleeved shirts in black, blue, dark red, and burnt orange. He then grabbed some Anbu styled pants in black and blue. He found some black fingerless gloves with plated knuckles and grabbed a pair of combat boots. **"While you're at it kit, grab a weapon to learn. I can teach you some styles that will go with most weapons."** Naruto looked around the weapons section before he found a flail. It had a black handle with a pike end and a 3-foot chain that ended with an 18-inch diameter metal ball with dagger like spikes on it. When he picked it up he heard Kura whistle. **"Kit, you sure know how to pick them. This is made of a chakra conductive metal, which means that adding wind chakra through it will make the ball end shred through most things. And I can sense seals inscribed into the handle that can increase the chain length. Plus, nobody will know how to deal with you using such a flexible weapon."** Naruto liked the idea of being unpredictable so he grabbed it along with a set of practice shuriken and kunai and a practice flail. He grabbed a set of chakra weights that would fit on his waist, wrists, and ankles before going to the books. He found a book on leadership tactics and battlefield tactics called the Art of War. He grabbed book on anatomy and chakra control and one on fuinjutsu that piqued his interest.

When he made it to the counter, Hiruzen couldn't believe the diversity in the items. When they saw the flail, both the shopkeeper and the Hokage feared what could come out of it. But the look in Naruto's eyes at the prospect of learning a weapon style softened him up to the idea. They took the items and sealed them into a scroll for storage. Then they walked back to Naruto's apartment to unload his equipment and come up with a training schedule.

When they got to his apartment, they found it had been broken in and torched. Hiruzen couldn't let the boy stay in such a place, so he took him to the home of one of his Anbu.

Hatake Kakashi got up to answer his door, wondering who could be there now. When he saw the Hokage there with Naruto he was surprised to say the least. "What can I do for you Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen escorted the boy inside and sat him on the couch before pulling Kakashi off to the side. "Kakashi, I am assigning you a long term C-Rank. You will look after Naruto Uzumaki until he graduates from the academy. Also, starting today, you will tutor him and help him in his studies. I hope that you can see the family resemblance that he has to your late teacher so I hope you will take this seriously."

Kakashi looked over to the young blue-eyed boy kicking his legs and immediately recognized his teacher Minato. He looked to the Hokage and nodded. They walked over to Naruto and sat down in front of him. "Ok Naruto, I know that the Kyubi had some idea for your training but we would like to be let in on it."

Naruto was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke up. "Alright, but I have my own secrets that I want to keep on my training. And with your permission, I am not going to show my full potential when I am in the academy. Kura says that it is better to be underestimated than to be overestimated." Hiruzen and Kakashi nod in approval of the idea before motioning for Naruto to continue.

"First I am going to be working on strength and speed in the morning. After that, I want to work on chakra control since Kura says that I have large chakra reserves thanks to him so my control will be shot. Then I would practice Taijutsu and later on Kenjutsu with the flail. After lunch come tactics and other important subjects, and finally, I have my own secret projects to work on. Does that sound good?"

Hiruzen goes over the list in his head and approves of it. "Very well. Kakashi here will also help with your training minus your 'secret project'. I can trust him since he is one of my most trusted Anbu."

Naruto grins at the thought of having a jounin sensei before he even enters the academy. "Thanks Jiji. I am in your care Kakashi-sensei."

**That's it for the first chapter. As far as the flail goes, in the right hands, a morning star is one of the most devastating mid-range weapons available. And with the adjustable chain and long handle provided by the spike, it makes a decent mace as well. Now onto the bloodline.**

**Elemental Subjugation (YousoSaiken)– Allows shinobi to combine their primary elemental chakra with any secondary elemental chakra to create sub-elemental ninjutsu.**

**Example - Mei Terumi. Has this ability with fire chakra and has water and earth as secondary elemental natures. Hence why she is able to use boil and lava release, but not wood.**

**Now I will have a poll going on what two sub-elements Naruto will receive. I want to limit it at two to keep him from seeming overpowered. Also, I will take ideas on who you would want for a possible pairing with Naruto or Kakashi. Maybe Sasuke too, just cause the guy doesn't get enough credit. NO YAOI or YURI. Nothing against the homosexual population out there, but I wouldn't be comfortable writing that. Just saying.**

**I won't decide on either of those for a few chapters so I can get a decent poll going. Not sure on the idea of CRA for Naruto. I know it is entirely fiction-centric, but I don't know what I would do with it.**

**Next Chapter will be a 1-year Timeskip to show the start of his academy tenure as well as a few flashbacks to give an idea on his training.**


	2. Chapter 2

As the Wind Tears Ch.2

_Current time 6 Years after Kyubi attack_

Naruto was excited to be starting his first day of the Academy. He was dressed in his red shirt and black pants. He taped his pants down and had two kunai pouches on his legs and a shuriken pouch on his hip. Wearing his chakra weights, he found a blue sash to tie around his waist and placed storage seals on it to hold his training flail and his real flail. His hair grew back and was a little longer than before. As he walked to the Academy, he thought back to some of the training he undertook.

_Flashback 5 months_

A wooden post in the middle of a training field suddenly smashed as a basketball sized iron ball impacted it and demolished the post. Naruto had been working on his mace techniques for a month now and was slowly getting better. He was no longer a scrawny little boy. His training helped him develop some muscles and gave him an inch in height. Working under Kura and Kakashi. Naruto was now at a decent level as far as Taijutsu goes while learning Kura's Fox Claw taijutsu. He was excelling at the leaf sticking exercise and was working on learning tree climbing. During his free time, he had been learning Fuinjutsu, but Kura said it was time for a change of pace. "What are we going to train next Kura-sensei?"

"**We are going to start introducing you to my chakra. I think that by slowly getting you used to using it, you can increase the power of your taijutsu and any ninjutsu you use."** Kura spoke the words with confidence. "Ok Kura, just tell me where to start."

_Flashback end_

Naruto was doing well in learning how to use the red chakra, he was still a little ways away from using the first tail of Kura's Fox Shroud, but he was getting there. As he walked into his classroom, he noticed that many of the students were those of prominent clans. He saw a young Inazuka boy with a white puppy on his head. A boy wearing sunglasses and a high collar jacket which he recognized as an Aburame. There was a pale blond-haired girl wearing purple that he recognized as a Yamanaka. A rotund boy with a bag of chips sat next to a kid with a pineapple hairstyle who he recognized as Akamichi and Nara respectively. He saw a blue-haired girl with a teal jacket and pale eyes that signified Hyuga. Finally he saw a black haired boy with coal colored eyes and a shirt with a red and white fan on it that symbolized him as an Uchiha.

Remembering what Kura said about hiding your strengths he put on a goofy smile and began to act like a loudmouthed fool. Eventually, a Chunin with a scar on his nose entered the classroom and silenced everyone. He began to introduce himself to the class and then gave a brief lecture on the history of the village. Naruto had studied this at Kakashi-sensei's request so he just took a nap until they were called out to practice weapon throwing. They went by alphabetical order so naturally, he was last. When he stepped up, he simply grabbed a handful of shuriken and chucked them at the post, missing completely. The same thing happened with kunai and the class began to mock him over it. He just put on a grin and shrugged it off. They went on to Taijutsu next and Kura told Naruto to just overpower everyone and forego technique. Naruto fought against a civilian child and easily defeated him with a stomach punch. After the Taijutsu portion was over, everyone was dismissed for the day. On his way home, he began to wonder about what his real training. He enjoyed living with Kakashi-nisan as he called him, but he would be gone every once in a while on high-ranking missions. After making it home, he saw a note on the table showing that Kakashi had left on a mission. Knowing that it would be a few days till he came back, Naruto made his way over to Training ground 47 to complete his daily training.

_At training ground 47_

A wide plain with an outcropping mountain and waterfall was the picture of the forest-enclosed training ground. The only difference in this one from the generic field was the large lake that accommodated the northwest side. In the field you could see hundreds of blond haired children walking up trees while their bodies were covered with leaves. Naruto had come up with this training exercise to master his faulty chakra control. Because of the fox in him, any attempts at using low-power techniques would be useless no matter how hard he tried. Such was the case with his Bushin technique. But with some knowledge parted to him by the Hokage and Kakashi, he learned a variant of the Bushin, the Kage Bushin. They were surprised at his ability to use the jutsu to a high extent. Being able to create hundreds of clones at a time, he learned to use them in his training in order to master chakra exercises and develop his taijutsu and Kenjutsu.

The true Naruto was amongst the clones doing pushups and other physical exercises. By doing these together, he was able to train at a much higher rate than any other academy student could. When the sun was about to set, he started dispelling the clones in groups before heading home. After dispelling 200 clones at once and receiving a major headache, he was weary about doing that again.

_1 Year Later_

After a year of schooling, Naruto was getting fed up with the tedious schoolwork and was waiting for his chance to graduate the academy. Kura however wanted him to train in secret until he was with a class his age, and then graduate. Naruto wondered why, but soon realized that it would allow him to become much stronger and overwhelm anyone of his rank. He was sitting in his classroom before it started and heard some people whispering about the Uchiha's clan and a tragedy. The Uchiha didn't show up the day before so he thought it would be best to look into the situation after class.

Later on, he found that Itachi Uchiha killed the Uchiha clan the night before and the only survivor was Sasuke, his younger brother and classmate of Naruto. Deciding that nothing he could really do about it, he let the information slip into the back of his mind.

_6 years later_

Naruto was walking to the academy on what would be the final day before he officially became a ninja. Over the years he kept his appearances as the dead last of the academy and hid his true strength. Kura decided that he would allow Naruto to show his true strength today and surprise everyone. When Naruto heard this, a sly grin appeared on his face.

"Alright, your written test starts now. You have 1 hour." Iruka shouted to the class and everyone began writing. Naruto had been given a test under genjutsu, but quickly dispelled it and completed the test after 10 minutes. He knew there would be bigots teaching that wanted him to fail regardless of how well he did, but he let it slide since they couldn't do any real harm. He walked up to the front of the class and handed his paper in. "Next is the accuracy portion right Iruka-sensei?" Naruto spoke calmly. Iruka looked over his paper and realized everything was correct.

"Yes it is Naruto, but why haven't you shown us this intelligence before?" Iruka asked with obvious curiosity. Naruto simply smiled back and answered, "I will wait out by the target posts for the exam to finish. Thank you Iruka-sensei." With that, Naruto walked off. Everyone noticed how quickly he finished and were dumbstruck at the class failure's time, but pretty much everyone shrugged it off considering he probably missed everything. After everyone finished their test, they walked out to the target posts to find Naruto napping underneath a tree. When they all got there, Mizuki, the class' other teacher, kicked the tree in order to wake up Naruto. But what they didn't see was that he tried to bring his foot down on Naruto's head. By try, I mean that Naruto grabbing his ankle stopped his foot.

Naruto stood up as Iruka began calling people up to complete their accuracy test. It was very simple. Just throwing 10 shuriken and 10 kunai at a target. Most of the students did well. All of the clan children passed, although some did abysmal. One pink haired girl only got one kunai and 2 shuriken as her score and that still passed. When Sasuke Uchiha's turn came up, he was met with the sound of his fan-girls cheering for him. Naruto put in some earplugs when that happened, leaving the rest of them to deal with the screeching. Sasuke ignored them and completed his portion with a 9 out of 10 of shuriken and 8 out of 10 for kunai. As the fan-girls screamed in adoration, Naruto walked past Sasuke with a lazy smile on his face. "Beat that dobe." He was obviously trying to psyche out Naruto, but instead, Naruto removed the earplugs from his ears. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Naruto asked.

Elsewhere, a silver-haired jounin felt a swell of pride that somebody copied him for a change.

Naruto ignored the glare that Sasuke and his fan club gave him, and walked to the 'firing line'. After grabbing his kunai, Naruto chucked them at the post and made a cross design centered over the bull's-eye with all kunai sticking. He then took the shuriken and patterned a swirl design on the target, with all shuriken sticking as well. Iruka and everyone else gawked at this show of skill. "Perfect score. It looks like Naruto is going for the top of the class." After Iruka said this, Sasuke's fan-girls began screaming again that he cheated. Naruto had put his earplugs back in and was peacefully ignoring their noise.

It took Iruka yelling at them in order to quiet them down, but afterword, they went onto the stealth course. Naruto was able to pass that at the top of his class with Sasuke right behind him and Hinata next after that. Next was to be the taijutsu portion. The students had to stay in the ring with one of the chunin for 3 minutes with straight taijutsu. However most didn't make it that far. When Sasuke entered, he was able to last the entire time, but seasoned eyes could tell the instructor went easy on the boy. When Naruto's turn was up, he was facing his sensei Mizuki. Mizuki saw Naruto as the demon he contained, so he had no reservations against trying to kill Naruto in the match.

When Iruka started the match, Mizuki rushed forward ready to knock Naruto into the wall. Thankfully, Naruto's taijutsu style was highly centered on deflection so when the punch came, close, he grabbed the wrist and pulled the attack through so that Mizuki continued on behind him. He then attempted for a sweep kick, but Naruto cartwheeled over his leg and grabbed it. Once he had a hold, Naruto twisted the leg so his foot was pointed down and his shin was against his shoulder. Naruto quickly snapped the leg and let Mizuki deal with the pain of a broken limb. Iruka ended the match and declared Naruto the winner only 45 seconds in.

His classmates could not believe it. Naruto had dominated every section of their graduation exams, and had defeated a chunin without a passing thought. Some of the boys like Sasuke were enraged at the thought of someone he thought of as a failure, upstaging him at each turn. The girls of Sasuke's fan club were furious that Naruto was showing up their Sasuke-kun.

Since everyone finished the taijutsu portion, they moved into the classroom and waited to be called up for the jutsu portion. For this portion, you simply had to show use of the Henge, Kawarami, and Bushin jutsu. One by one, the students were tested. Most came back with their hitai-ites, others came back with tears in their eyes instead. When Naruto was called up, he saw that Iruka was the only one testing him. Naruto preformed an advanced version of the Henge. Rather than just an illusion, his transformation was complete. He used the Kawarami flawlessly. When it came to his Bushin, rather than placing his hands in the ram sign like the other students, Naruto held his in a cross shape and muttered. "Kage-Bushin no jutsu". Four solid clones appeared next to Naruto as he smirked to his teacher. Iruka saw the clones and just figured that they were illusions like the rest. So he marked down Naruto's score and handed him the headband. Naruto grabbed it and immediately placed it upon his head. After a heartwarming speech, Iruka dismissed the class telling them that in a week, they would meet their jounin instructors. Naruto decided that he would go tell the Hokage first, and try to find out what team he would be on.

_At the Hokage Tower_

The Sandaime Hokage was busy dealing with his eternal rival, paperwork, when he saw Naruto barge into the room with a grin on his face. "Guess what Jiji?"

Hiruzen smiled at the pleasant distraction that was Naruto Uzumaki. "I can see that you made genin. Congratulations Naruto-kun. I also have a gift for you if you will accept it." Naruto beamed at the idea of a gift from the Hokage. It was probably a cool jutsu or something of the sort.

Hiruzen smiled and pulled a storage scroll from his robes and placed it on the desk. After applying a bit of chakra, two metal arm bracers popped out of the scroll. The bracers covered the outside of his forearm with three plates of black metal that overlapped each other slightly. On the metal plates, a row of claw blades protruded from the edge. Obviously these would help with his taijutsu as it allowed him better guard and a cutting edge on any elbow he delivered. "Is this really for me Jiji?" Naruto spoke with awe.

"Yes Naruto. Consider this my gift for you making top scores in your graduation exam. I hope that you will wear the bracers and show everyone what you are truly capable of." Hiruzen spoke with pride as he saw Naruto put on the bracers and pocket the storage scroll. Naruto then hugged the old man in appreciation. He left quickly in order to train, but when he left Hiruzen noted a sheet of paper on the desk. He unfolded the piece and noticed the words Kage-Bushin and paperwork on it. After a few seconds of thinking he made five clones and left them to complete the paperwork while thinking of the time he had just acquired.

_On the streets_

As Naruto made his way to his training ground, he was pulled inside his mind by Kura. Naruto found himself on a mountain retreat. He had designed the mindscape the way Kura wanted it years ago. Most of the time, he found Kura in her human form meditating in the retreat. As he walked into the dojo Kura was going through katas with a katana. Her human form was that of a twenty something year old woman with an alluring figure. She chose to wear a long battle kimono that was colored black and red and accentuated her curvy figure. Her orange hair flowed behind her in a single ponytail. When she saw him, her blood red eyes lit up with glee. **"Naruto! Thanks for coming, we have plenty to discuss so we should get to it soon."** She set her katana on its rest and grabbed a plate of tea that was set to the side and brought it to him. As they sipped the tea she began to explain. **"Now that you have done so well in the academy, we will begin working on your wind affinity. Along with this, I will teach you 2 jutsu for each element and once your wind is developed enough, we can work on the next strongest."**

Naruto grinned at the thought of soon being able to use the sub elements. "So what do I have to do for wind training? And what jutsu will you be teaching me?" Kura grinned at him.** "Don't worry, I have come up with a good amount of jutsu for you to learn. For the fire element, I have for you Katon: Kasumi Enbu and Katon: H****ŏsenka. Both are offensive but are pretty good otherwise. The first makes you exhale a flammable gas that you can trap someone inside and ignite it using a spark. The second fires multiple fireballs at a target. For lightning I have Raiton no Yoroi and Raiton: Gian. The first will act as a defensive and supplementary technique that will speed up your body and the second is a decent mid-range strike. For water you will learn Suiton: Mizuame Nabara and Suiton: Suijinheki. The first is an excellent trap technique that you can hit with lightning for extra damage, and the second is a strong defensive technique that forms a wall of water in front of you to deflect attacks. For earth, you will learn Doton: Doryuso and Doton: Dochu Eigyo. The first launches rock spears at the target and the second can be used to melt into the ground for assassination techniques. And finally for wind I have Futon: Daitoppa and Futon: Reppusho. The first expels a large gust of wind to knock someone back from close range, the second forces a burst of wind from your hands which can be used to speed up projectiles."**

Naruto was in awe at the capabilities of each technique and was already thinking of any collaboration techniques he could use with his clones combining jutsu. "That sounds like I will be covered all around as far as offensive, defensive, enhancement, and trap techniques. But to start, what will I have to do for wind manipulation?"

Kura grabbed a tea leaf from the pot and held it in her hand. Seconds later it split n half. **"All you will have to do is to cut a leaf using chakra. After that we will work on cutting a waterfall."** Naruto looked at the split leaf and smiled. "This will be easy. I'll go ahead and get started." With that, Naruto exited his mindscape and found himself in the training field. Immediately his head was filled with the information for each of the techniques and wind manipulation. Knowing this, he made 1000 shadow clones in the field and gave them different tasks. "Alright, I want 500 of you to separate into groups of 50 and each group will pick a jutsu to practice. Use trees as targets, not each other. 300 will be working on leaf splitting. From what I know, try and sharpen the chakra by grinding it. 200 will work on chakra control. I want to be spinning senbon by the end of the day. I will be working on my strength and speed and practice with my flail. Get to it!" The clones saluted him and ran off before leaving him to train. He lifted up his shirt to reveal a resistance seal on his left pectoral and channeled chakra into it. The kanji that read 3 on it changed to 4 and he collapsed onto the ground. Struggling to get up, he began to run around the field. Hopefully he would learn a few of the jutsu by the end of the week or at least learn how to split a leaf.

**And that's it! **

**I appreciate the comments people have given, and hope for more nice suggestions. I would really like some more reviews. Out of 175 people reading the first chapter, I only got 2 reviews. If it weren't for the Pm I was sent the poll would be less.**

**And to the polls. It looks like people like the idea of Sabaton and Shoton for Naruto as his first sub-elements with earth leading at 3 votes. Next is my personal favorite of Jinton with 2 votes. I can't wait to create jutsu for that. Hyoton is in third with one vote. But why hasn't anyone voted for scorch release? Possibly the most unique of them all and nobody wants to see it.**

**I have a few ideas for pairings thanks to one reader I will keep anonymous. If you want to see more on the polls check out my profile to see currents standings. PM or review the story to add in your vote and help decide. We are still a few chapters off from any true showing of bloodlines but it will come.**

**Keep following and have a good time getting lost in my imagination.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are with Chapter 3 of As the Wind Tears. In this chapter you will see a bit of Naruto's interactions with his friends and the team assignments. I wonder who will be his jounin-sensei? Let's Begin!**

_4 days from Team Assignments. Hokage Office_

Naruto was at the office today to get his license taken for the shinobi roster. In his picture he had his red muscle shirt on and his headband on his forehead. You could also see him holding his flail in its mace form and displaying it along with his gauntlets. Over the past few days, he had made great progress on his wind manipulation and some progress on jutsu. He learned the wind jutsu to a great extent and was working on preforming them without seals. On top of that, he learned how to channel wind chakra through his flail and yielded devastating results.

"So, Naruto. Is there anybody you are looking forward to learning from? Or perhaps any teammates you would prefer?" Hiruzen asked Naruto hoping for an insight into a good team setup. Naruto thought about it for a bit before answering. "I don't want to work with Sasuke. He will just badger me every time I show a new technique and I don't want to deal with that as much as I can. I would like to be trained by Kakashi since I know him and he could help me as far as different taijutsu styles. Other than that, I can't really say who I would like."

Hiruzen put the idea into consideration. After they chatted a bit a young boy ran into the room with a wooden shuriken yelling to the Hokage. "I'm going to defeat you old man!" Before he could get two steps in he tripped on his scarf and hit the ground.

As he got up, he looked to Naruto and yelled in disdain. "You tripped me! Apologize!" Naruto looked at him in confusion before picking him up by his collar and taking out a kunai. The young boy winced before Naruto said. "Your scarf is too long and caused you to trip. I can remedy the situation and cut the ends so it doesn't trail your feet." Naruto looked plainly at the boy waiting for a reply before he saw a slight nod. At that note, Naruto released the kid and quickly slashed the ends. When he got up again, he found that the scarf ended a little past his knees. He smiled at Naruto before replying. "Thanks Nii-san! My name's Konohamaru and I'm going to be the next Hokage after I defeat my grandpa there!" Naruto scoffed at the idea before placing his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder. "Listen kid, you can't just become Hokage by beating the old man there. It takes skill, strength, experience, and wisdom to become Hokage. Learn what your teachers have to tell you and train. Maybe then you can become Hokage, but right now, no chance." Naruto was about to walk off when a man in a full body suit cam in. He wore his hitai-ite as a bandana and had a pair of sunglasses. "Konohamaru-sama, I have been looking for you for the past hour. Get away from that fool before he corrupts your mind any further. After that I will show you the shortcut to success." By this time, Naruto had left with Konohamaru following behind at a distance.

_On the streets, towards Naruto's training ground_

As Naruto was walking, he realized that the boy was following him. Although it wouldn't take much considering the sheet he was using to hide against the fence was on sideways. Naruto flicked his wrist back and four shuriken embedded themselves on the corners of the cloth. Naruto then continued walking before the kid's voice shouted. "Let me out of here! Get me out of here and train me!" Naruto looked back at the boy before deciding it would be the easiest way to get him off of his back. "Ok kid. I have an exercise for you. You can increase your chakra control by sticking a leaf to your head with chakra. Get started." Naruto pointed to the trees so that he would get the picture and was later found by the jounin.

"Konohamaru, stop fraternizing with that scum. You should learn from a truly skilled shinobi like me, Ebisu. Not some fresh out of the woodwork genin." Naruto heard this and walked over to the jounin. "I may not have much rank, but that means crap in comparison to skill. You look like you don't know anything outside of the basic set. That means I could hammer you without trying." A smug grin appeared on Ebisu's face at the thought. "Well then, by all means try me." Naruto smiled and jumped back before doing two hand signs. He immediately spat out a large amount of viscous fluid that trapped Ebisu where he stood. "**Suiton: Mizuame Nabara**" Naruto then created shadow clones to surround the field while each clone brought out a training flail. "Take this creep. **Samnan Hanma- Rendan!**" All the Narutos arced the wooden ball weight of the hammer up before colliding it with the top of Ebisu's head. The result was the special jounin being instantly knocked out. "That should show the idiot. I gotta go kid, keep trying that exercise and I'll see ya later."

Naruto realized that he only got Ebisu by surprise with the flail; otherwise it wouldn't have worked at all. He had a long way to go before he would be ready to face a jounin.

_One week after graduation. Team Assignments_

Naruto walked into the classroom early on this day. He hoped that he would be on a decent team, or at least have a decent jounin-sensei. Iruka walked into the classroom as early as he usually would and saw that Naruto was waiting. Curious about the blond and what he had been hiding, he called up to the boy. "Naruto, it's good to see you here on time. I have a few questions for you." Naruto walked down to his teacher's desk and grabbed a chair from the front row. He flipped it around and sat in front of his soon to be former sensei. "What did ya need Iruka-sensei?"

"I was just wondering how much you have been hiding from us over the years. You show no ambition and don't even try to do above minimum, and suddenly, at the end, you overtake everyone in the class. What gives?" Naruto smirked at his teacher's thought. "A ninja's best tool is deception. I was taught it a long time ago and simply took it to heart." Naruto smiled and went back to his seat as the rest of his classmates piled into the room. When Sasuke entered, he walked up to Naruto and glared at him. "I don't care how well you did in the exams. You're still the class failure." Naruto didn't even reply and instead waved the Uchiha off. Sasuke didn't like the idea of being dismissed, as it reminded him of his brother. "Don't ignore me dobe!" Sasuke's fan-girls had their eyes glued on the scene as they were hoping that he would show up Naruto for doing better than him in the exams. Rather than make a snarky remark, Naruto decided to Kawarami with one of the arriving students, who just happened to be Sakura. That being said, he popped up right next to Ino. Seeing as they were in the doorway, Naruto gestured for her to enter before him. "Ladies first." He said with a smile. Ino noticed the manner that he was acting and decided to capitalize on it to find out more about him. "Why thank you. You know, you have been the talk of the school after how well you did on the test. How did you get so good so quick?"

Naruto understood he was being interrogated so he smiled politely as he made his way to an empty row. "Who says I was never that good? Hopefully, you of all people can understand that the surface of the water merely shows a reflection. Only when you dive deep can you see what secrets that it may hold." As he sat down, Ino quickly made her way up to where Sasuke was sitting in hope of being able to sit next to him. Naruto found himself sitting next to Shino Aburame instead.

"How are you doing Shino? Come up with any new species lately?" Naruto didn't mind talking to Shino much. More often than not, he ended up supplying the bug-user with various ideas on abilities his bugs could have. They continued talking until Iruka called everyone to attention.

"I can honestly say I am proud of you all. Today you will meet your jounin sensei that will help you all from now on as you work as shinobi of the hidden leaf. Now I will call off the teams. Please listen up for your name to find out your teammates and your jounin-sensei. Team 1…" Naruto quickly began listening for his name, hoping he was put on a decent team. "Team 7 Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Naruto Uzumaki. Your jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inazuka Kiba. Your jounin sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, and Akamichi Chouji. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." At that time, the jounin began to enter the room to retrieve their genin. After everyone else had left, Naruto found himself and his two teammates left in the classroom. And so they waited.

_3 hours later_

Naruto was reading over a fuinjutsu book that he thought would help with his flail. He was trying to find a way to manipulate the iron ball so that rather than spikes, it could have different settings. Ino had a pocket mirror out and was preening herself. Shikamaru was sleeping. Naruto thought it would be a good idea to understand his teammates and put away his book. "So Ino, Shikamaru. What all can you do?"

Ino was a little confused at the question but Shikamaru quickly understood. "I can use my clan techniques and know a bit about strategy. I guess I would be a mid range support if I were to rank myself." He answered lazily and laid his head back down. Ino then answered. "I can use my clans Shintenshin jutsu and the academy techniques. What all can you do Naruto?" Naruto got up and unsealed his flail, letting the ball end slam into the ground. "I'm proficient with this baby here. I know a little on wind manipulation and know a few jutsu from different elements. I'm also studying up on sealing if that helps. I would call myself an assault type." They were apparently stuck on the iron ball that was currently stuck in the floorboards. While they were occupied, a silver tuff of hair appeared as the door opened. He revealed himself to be none other than Hatake Kakashi. "Yo my first impression of you all is that this is going to be odd. Meet me on the roof." He vanished with a Shunshin before any of them could react and were forced to make their way up.

When they go onto the roof they saw their new jounin sensei on the ledge, reading an orange book. He put it away the instant they showed up and ushered them to sit in front of him. "First thing I think would be good is to get to know a little about each other. You know, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. That sort of thing. You start lazy."

Shikamaru sighed as he sat up to talk. "I'm Shikamaru Nara. I like watching clouds. Listing my dislikes would be too troublesome. My hobbies would be the same as my likes, and I just want to live an average life."

"Your turn next purple." Ino scoffed at the name before talking with enthusiasm. My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers and shopping. I dislike Forehead and perverts. My hobbies are keeping up with trends and gossip, and my dream is to show Forehead who is the better Kunoichi!"

Kakashi looked to Naruto and smiled as he was reading his book on Fuinjutsu with fervor. "Your turn next bookworm."

Naruto let one eye rise to meet the jounin's before grinning and setting his book down. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training and studying up on new techniques. I dislike those who can't tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai, and those who think there is a fast track to success. My hobbies are gardening and studying sealing. My dream is to become a Hokage that surpasses my predecessors!"

Kakashi smiled at the thought. Shikamaru was wondering about the part of the scroll and the kunai. Ino was wondering just how much Naruto his from them after all that happened. Kakashi was pulled out of his thoughts and addressed his new genin. "Alright, meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 7am. Don't eat in the morning or you will puke." Kakashi poofed away in a Shunshin and left the three to their own devices. Naruto decided to take the opportunity in order to get to know his teammates. "Lets go get something to eat and discuss strategy. We can come up with a game plan for tomorrow and see if we can take down an A-rank jounin!" Naruto grabbed the two and began leading them to a food stand.

_At the Dango Stand_

Naruto decided to take them to the Dango stand mostly because they might not like ramen as much as him. Ino was confused at first but Shikamaru quickly explained the test to her since he heard about it from his dad at one point.

"So we have to show teamwork to Kakashi tomorrow. Then we pass." Ino reiterated to the pair. Naruto then interjected. "But another point of the test is for the jounin to evaluate our skills and come up with a basic idea of what we can do. So the first thing we should do is that we should find out your elemental affinities." Naruto pulled out a few slips of chakra paper and handed them to the two. Both of them understood what the paper was since they came from clans, so when they had the papers, they quickly channeled chakra into them. Shikamaru's turned to dust while Ino's paper crumpled. Naruto looked to the two with a grin and pulled out a scroll from his pocket. He added chakra to the scroll and five other scrolls popped out with kanji for each of the elements. He handed Ino the one on Lightning and handed Shikamaru the one on Earth.

"These have some techniques for your affinities. I don't need them since they are copies of what I have. I would also suggest studying up on creating elemental chakra for your affinity. It will help with your techniques and can help you create your own techniques later." They were staring oddly at the scrolls wondering what brought on such gifts. But then Naruto continued on. "I would also suggest looking up a weapon to learn. Shikamaru would do well with something involving ropes since it can help his shadow techniques. I don't know what would work for you though Ino."

Ino thought it would be a good of a time as any to see what her fellow blond was about. "Naruto. Why are you such an enigma? You were an idiot at the academy and suddenly acted super smart. And then you come out of nowhere professing a set of skills we wouldn't expect and resources we had no clue you knew about. What gives?"

Naruto left the question unanswered and simply walked away. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Shikamaru, I know you are good at strategy so if you will, try and come up with a few for us tomorrow." Naruto walked off and left the two to head back to their compounds.

_The Next Day_

Naruto arrived at the training field 2 hours later than usual, just as the three planned. He walked up with his flail already in hand and a grin on his face. Shikamaru was sitting under a tree napping while Ino was busy filing her nails. When they noticed Naruto, Shikamaru nodded in recognition to the boy while Ino ran over to him to scold the blond. "Why did you leave like that yesterday? We hadn't finished discussing everything yet."

Naruto smiled to her and summoned his flail from his belt. When the ball hit the ground they noticed the design was different. Rather than a round shape with knifepoints, it was the shape of a hexahedron with rings of metal blades surrounding it. "I went home to work on a seal that would allow me to change the shape of the flail through different preset designs. I figured that I could come up with different designs for using different types of elemental manipulation in order to increase the efficiency."

Shikamaru examined the flail for a moment more before speaking up. "I guess that design is specifically for wind manipulation?" Naruto nodded and started channeling wind chakra into the flail. Immediately, a small torrent of winds surrounded the flail and the metal gave off a screeching sound. "With this one, I can create tornados and large gust of wind. That and I can cast some jutsu without seals by using this as a medium."

He let the winds die down as Kakashi showed up in the clearing. "Yo, are you all ready for a test?" The three stood in a minor formation with Shikamaru behind Ino and Naruto with his hands hidden. As Kakashi began to explain the test Shikamaru began weaving hand-signs slowly for his favorite jutsu. His shadow expanded and thinned out to move towards the jounin with a slow speed. When it made contact with the jounin's shadow, Kakashi pulsed a small amount of chakra to disrupt the technique. As he did that he thought in the back of his head. 'Good. These three can at least work together without any provocation. That shows a good amount of teamwork. I guess the test can be used to gauge their individual skills.'

"And since you three can work together, just use the test as a way to show me your skills." He set an alarm clock on a post in the middle of the field and signaled a start. Immediately, the three fled out of site and left the jounin in the field alone. Kakashi could sense them, but he couldn't tell what they were each going to do.

He brought out his orange book and waited for any action from them. He felt a brief gust of wind and stepped to the side as 3 shuriken flew through where he just stood at high speeds. Feeling cautious, he pulled out a kunai and held it with his left hand while holding his book with his right. His suspicions were confirmed as a few kunai sailed from his right. But as soon as he stepped out of the way, three small fireballs launched at him from the other direction. He did four hand-signs and shouted out. **"Doton: Doryuheki."** A small earth wall arose between him and the fireballs. As he sat on the other side of the wall. He heard the fireballs impact and kunai sticking to the wall. Then he noticed a sizzling noise and jumped away before the wall exploded from an exploding tag. He noted their excellent teamwork and ability to set strategies.

He was brought out of his musing by Naruto running out of the clearing covered in a blue shroud. He recognized this as **Raiton no Yoroi** and brought up his kunai to defend himself. They engaged in a quick taijutsu battle before Kakashi dived into the ground and brought Naruto under with his **Doton: Shinju Zanzu no jutsu**. Naruto smirked before sinking further into the ground and leaving behind an explosive tag. He saw the blond form from the ground beside him and realized he was using **Doton: ****Dochu Eigyo**. When he saw the flail, he got concerned.

Then he passed out. This had all been a distraction for Ino to hit him with her Shintenshin jutsu and took over his body. Naruto and Shikamaru appeared out of the wood line and a clone of Naruto came out holding Ino's body. They tied up the body of Kakashi and let him regain control of his body. Noting that he was tied up and at the mercy of the three genin, he conceived defeat.

"Good job you guys. I'm impressed that you were able to capture me. With this I know that you can achieve great things in the future." Kakashi then Shunshined out of the ropes and appeared beside them. "I can now recognize you three as my Genin team."

The three genin glowed under the recognition and were overjoyed at the praise. It was only later that they realized the torture that D-rank missions would bring them.

**That does it for this chapter. Next up will be a little look at their D-ranks and their first C-rank mission. Very soon, Naruto will begin to train on his first sub element. **

**But I have a challenge. I will not post until I see 15 more reviews on the story and I would like just as many votes to appear for elements and pairings before I update. **

**I have an idea on what I am going to write, I just need to see clarification on the affinities that he will display so I can start Naruto's Sub-elemental training. Keep reading and reviewing and you will hear from me soon. The polls on his elemental affinities will be closed by the time of the Chunin Exams.**

**Peace, Reask**


End file.
